A Love Like This
by cordiebear95
Summary: "Love was for Children" Natasha had always said she would never open up her heart again, even if it's to the man who held it so long e past can certainly come back to haunt you when you least expect it. Rated M For later Chapters
1. Prologue

Prologue:

" _Natalia!" He yelled fighting his way across the frozen cover ground to her crumpled body._

 _He and Natalia had been sent on what The Red Room Academy had thought would be a simple mission….. They had been wanting to test Natalia's abilities in the field, and given that they had his assistance, they thought nothing could possibly go ary._

 _Boy were they wrong. Somehow Shield has known about their mission because one minute things were fine, and the next bullets were raining down on them as fast as a thunderstorm._

 _Natalia had been holding her ground just fine, her moves beyond perfect. That was until a bullet had caught her in the side causing her to lose her balance and focus. That was all Shield need before another shot hit her in the shoulder sending her to the ground._

 _Now here he was trying her dame hardest to not only eliminate the threat around him but to also get to the women he was in love with._

 _Getting to Natalia would not have been half as hard as it was, if he had not run out of bullets, but he had to do with what he had, which was….. His body._

 _He slammed his foot into the torso of another man before spinning around and cracking his elbow off another's nose. He could hear the crunch of his nose without looking._

 _Taking in a deep breath he looked around him….. Most of the agents sent after them were either dead or on the ground unable to do anything due to injuries….. Now he could see to Natalia._

 _It took him two long strides to get to her body. She had her eyes open one hand over her shoulder the other covering the bullet hole in her side._

" _Good Girl." He thought, she was using the technique he had taught her._

 _She was conscious but her eyes had begun to droop, no doubt to the amount of blood she was currently losing. The ground underneath his knees had turned crimson red._

" _Наталья" (Natalia) He growled, "Наталья, не открывай глаза." (Natalia, keep your eyes open.)_

" _Мне нужна эвакуация!"(I need an evacuation now!) he all but yelled into his intercom, before turning his attention back to Natalia._

" _They….. They are going to know." She spat out against the pain, the words coming out weird as she was not speaking in her mother language._

" _Shhh, don't speak save your energy." he replied._

 _He knew she was right. Red Door had one rule….. Love was for children. The moment they found out their top assassin and student had broken their rule their would be consequences. Natalia could very well lose her life._

" _Обещаю, я сохраню тебя в безопасности."(I'll keep you safe, I promise.) he stated as he picked her body up and head towards the landing helicopter._

 _Natalia gave him a weak smile before closing her eyes and going limp in his arms._

 _He made his strides go fast to reach the helicopter, when he got there he offered Natalia to the hands of an unknown man and climbed in. Natalia was back in his arms the moment the helicopter rose into the air._

 _Planting a kiss on her forehead he prepared himself for the rath of Hydra come their landing._

 _He was not expecting what came next…._

 _The moment the helicopter touched down Natalia was ripped from his arms and rushed into the hidden base in the barren north of Russia, he was slammed into the ground and handcuffed._

" _Stuck your fingers in the cookie jar did we… Tell me is she as sweet as she looks." one of the guards half whispered in his ear as the pulled him to his feet._

 _A lol growl rose from his chest as he lungged at the man._

 _The man jumped back with a laugh before punching him in the stomach, "Madame B wants to see you. I'll look after your girl."_

" _I'll kill you." he growled pulling against the restraints on his wrist, "Touch her and you will wish for a quick death."_

" _I'd never thought i would see the day when The Winter Soldier fell for a Black Widow." He laughed walking away._


	2. An All 2 familiar Feeling

Chapter 1:

Clint could make out Natasha's fiery red hair from his position. The way in bobbed and dived around the fallen dabri of the ruined building, as somewhat graceful. It made sense what with Natasha's training, every move she made was graceful, even when her thighs we strangling him to death when they spared she was graceful.

An image of her thighs floated through his head and he cussed.

" _Stay focus Clint."_ he thought as he brought his bow back up and took aim to help support Natasha from above if she needed it. Not that she would, Natasha was a master at stealth and her mark would be dead before they even realized she was there.

"Clint do you have eyes on the target?" Her voice called out in his ear.

"Ya he's just inside the door talking to another man. He's got a 42 attached to his hip Tasha. Be careful." he replied.

"Aren't I always." She said sarcastically before disappearing from his line of site. Her shallow breathing in the ear com in his ear was all that allowed him to know that she was still alive.

Looking through the scope on the end of his compact bow Clint could see the violent assault Natasha was throwing down over the two men in the building.

Kick after kick she throw at the one man. Clint could see that at any moment Natasha would have him down and out. What he didn't count on was him pulling out a gun and firing it at the retired Black Widow.

Natasha had him. Any second he would be out for the count and then she could get on with extracting information from the scum hiding in the corner of the small room left standing of the ruined building.

Pushing her left foot into his chest, she sent him flying back to the floor on his knees.

Natasha staked forward pushing a strand of hair out of her eyes and readying her fist for what she thought would be the final blow.

 _Click_

That all too familiar sound made the hair on the back of her neck, but it was the bang that followed that made her blood run cold.

To everyone she may have appeared emotionless in a crisis, but like everyone else she got scared sometimes…. This was one of those times.

She felt the pain before she saw the actual wound.

A whoosh past her ear, and the man before her was now laying in a pile of body parts with an arrow in his head.

Dropping to her knees she looked down where the bullet had hit her. A small hole right above her bellybutton was the source of her pain.

An all too familiar feeling started to take control as Natasha began to zone out…

"Переехать!"(Move! the man yelled violently as he pushed Natalia's body through the musty smelling hall towards the medical ward. Small droplets of blood dripping down over the edge of the gurney and hitting the concrete floor make a trial of "bread crumbs" to their location.

Natalia had long since lost all feeling in her upper body as her eyes drooped causing her to fall in and out of consciousness on their journey through the twists and turns of the Hydra base.

Her mouth had become dry, her throat rough and scratchy, yet she still tried to find her voice, "James….."

"Quiet save your strength." the man said pushing the gurney against a door and into the bright room that housed tons of medical equipment.

The smell burned the back of Natalia's nose, and if she had any feeling left in her torso she would have been sick to her stomach. The clean smell of medical always made her sick to her stomach, memories of being a young child and been tested and experimented on flashed into her mind.

In one swift movement she was moved from the gurney to the bed in the middle of the room. A loud moan escaped her lips.

"Отчет."(Report.) Came a voice above her.

Natalia turned her head ever so slightly to take in the form of Madame B, the women who had made her and the rest of the Widows what they were.

"Two GSWs to the Torso, one is embedded in the Shoulder Blade the other one in need to still locate. No Exit wounds." Came a huskier male voice the Natalia recognized as Doctor Peter Perrier.

"Well then hurry, if it was not for the serum running through her veins she would already be dead. I do not want to be the one to tell the council that their new weapon was killed because of your incompetence." Madame B snapped at Doctor Perrier.

Something cold was poured onto her abdomen causing Natalia to lurch up.

"Держите ее вниз дама это!" (Hold her down Damn it!) Madame B barked, and then strong arms were holding her down.

Everything was silent as the doctor worked to try and locate the bullet in Natalia's abdomen.

Doctor Perrier groaned and turned to look at Madame B, "Is that what I think it is?"

Madame B knocked him out of the way and ripped the Machine from his grasp to continue what he had started, "Черт возьми." (Damn it)

Flicking a switch a slow whooshing sound filled the room.

Natalia's heart dropped, she knew what that sound meant.

"Bring him here now." Madame B all but screamed at the man holding Natalia down, before turning to Perrier, "Get the council here now!"

Mumbling something Doctor Perrier nodded and scrambled out of the room.

"Что ты наделал, глупая девчонка."(What have you done you stupid girl) she whispered as other doctor's worked on Natalia.

James struggled against the 3 men holding him as they all but dragged him down the abandoned corridor.

"Boy is Madame B mad at you buddy. Tell me was it worth it?" One of the asked as he slammed his Elbow into James's side pushing him forward.

James did his best to ignore him and remained silent.

"I'm surprised you're still standing after it all, last time I went anywhere near her I got my ass handed to me. Natalia Romanova is lethal.: He continued.

If his intentions were to make him mad, then it was working.

"Is her bark as bad as her bite." He asked.

James lost all control of his body then as he slammed the man against the corridor wall and grabbed his neck.

"Picking a fight with me is not something you want to do, I can crush your airway like a grape." James growled raising the man off the ground.

"ДОСТАТОЧНО!"(ENOUGH!) Madame B yelled.

James looked over his shoulder at the older women and dropped the soldier to the ground and stepped back.

"Barnes follow now. That is an order."

Something surged in his body and before he knew what was happening James was following Madame B down the corridor, not of his own will.

"Natalia…" James was able to get out after a few seconds of silents.

"Is not your concern anymore." Madame B stated continuing to walk. "Your concern now is correcting your mistakes."

James at first did not understand what she meant, but once she pushed open the door in front of them it all made sense.

Standing before them was a cryogenic chamber.

Shaking his head James tried to step back but couldn't the door had shut behind him and had locked.

"Black Widow's are trained to be masters of having no emotions, yet you were able to undo all the work we have put into Natalia Romanova in a matter of months, that can not go un answered. And what's worse than that, you impregnated her."

James head snapped up, "..."

"It does not matter, you're going to sleep for a long time, you will forget her eventual….. And she will forget you. This discretion will have never happened. The Winter Soldier program will continue on and Natalia will go on to be one of the best Black Widows we have trained, this blemish with have never existed." Madame B said signaling for them to open the chamber, "Now Предисловие солдат."(Foreword soldier.)

James body worked against him. He tried to stop himself, but it was if his body had a mind of its own.

Before he knew it he was strapped into the chamber, the cold material of the straps digging into his arms and chest.

"Hail Hydra." Were the last word he heard before his world blurred.

 _ **Hope you enjoy don't forget to like and review to tell me what you think. Just a head's up there will be a lot of jumping back and forth in this story so if at anytime you need help understanding something feel free to PM me. I felt like we didn't have alot of Natasha's and Bucky's past together in the movies and what not so i wanted to create my own.**_

 _ **xoxox**_

 _ **-Cordie**_


End file.
